La historia de lego
LEGO es una empresa y marca de juguetes danesa reconocida principalmente por sus bloques de plástico interconectables. Fundada en 1932 por Ole Kirk Christiansen, hasta 1949, LEGO se dedicó casi exclusivamente a producir juguetes de madera. El nombre LEGO es abreviatura de dos palabras danesas, leg godt (cuyo significado es “Jugar Bien”) Entre sus marcas y líneas de juguetes, se encuentran Bionicle, Exo-Force, LEGO Mindstorms, LEGO Hero Factory además de numerosos acuerdos con las marcas comerciales de las franquicias de Star Wars, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones y Speed Racer, entre otras. Existen también motores, engranajes, luces, cajas de sonido y cámaras disponibles para ser usados con otros componentes LEGO. Existen incluso piezas que pueden ser programadas con un ordenador personal para desempeñar procedimientos complejos. Por otra parte, el Grupo Lego gestiona parques temáticos bajo su marca Legoland en Dinamarca (Legoland Billund, inaugurada en 1968), el Reino Unido (Legoland Windsor), Alemania (Legoland Deutschland) y en los Estados Unidos (Legoland California y Legoland Florida). Asimismo, existen Legoland Discovery Centres en Alemania (Berlín y Duisburg), Estados Unidos (Schaumburg) y Reino Unido (Mánchester). Historia El LEGO no fue siempre el sistema de bloques plásticos que es hoy. Sus humildes orígenes surgieron en el taller de Ole Kirk Christiansen, un carpintero empobrecido de Billund, Dinamarca. Su innovador negocio familiar crecería hasta convertirse en una de las compañías de juguetes más respetadas del mundo, siendo dirigida hasta 20 El 28 de enero de 1918, Ole Kirk Christiansen abrió un negocio de carpintería en Billund, y se ganó la vida construyendo casas y muebles para granjeros de la región con la ayuda de un pequeño equipo de aprendices. Su taller se quemó en 1924. Christiansen tomó el desastre como la oportunidad de construir un taller mayor, y se dedicó a ampliar su negocio. Intentando encontrar formas de minimizar sus costos de producción, Christiansen comenzó a producir versiones en miniatura de sus productos como ayuda de diseño. Sus escaleras en miniatura y tablas de planchar fueron las que lo inspiraron a producir juguetes.[cita requerida]3 «Solo lo mejor es suficientemente bueno», era el lema bajo el que Kristiansen producía patos, camiones y aviones de madera, piezas de gran calidad que, aunque eran bien apreciadas por los consumidores, no lograban venderse en grandes cantidades. Dos años más tarde, Kristiansen se hizo consciente de la necesidad de otorgarle una identidad a su compañía, a fin de conseguir mejores resultados en las ventas, por lo que consideró necesario buscarle un buen nombre. Tras experimentar con distintas ideas, finalmente eligió las primeras dos letras de las palabras danesas leg y godt, que significan «jugar bien», dando como resultado la palabra «lego». En 1946, durante una feria industrial en Copenhague, Kristiansen encontró un pequeño bloque de plástico producido por una máquina moldeadora. Tanto el incendio que había sufrido su fábrica en 1942, y que lo había obligado a reconstruir el negocio, como el potencial que vio en las figuras de plástico, lo motivaron a adquirir dicha tecnología. Aunque no abandonó la producción de madera (que de hecho continuaría hasta 1960), la llegada de la máquina moldeadora de plástico significó un gran avance para la empresa. Con ella, se comenzó a manufacturar una gran variedad de juguetes en ambos materiales. Entre 1947 y 1955, Lego produjo más de 200 modelos de juguetes que tuvieron buena aceptación.. Es durante esta misma época, específicamente en 1949, cuando se comenzaron a hacer unos pequeños bloques de plástico de cuatro y ocho pernos, que fueron lanzados al mercado bajo el nombre de “Ladrillos de enlace automático”, con los que se podían construir múltiples diseños (el mismo tractor Ferguson, por ejemplo, existía en una versión para armar y otra terminada). Desde su lanzamiento en 1955, el sistema Lego había sido tan exitoso que había comenzado a exportarse primero a Suecia y posteriormente a Alemania. El auge fue tal que en 1959, Lego estableció empresas en Francia, Gran Bretaña, Bélgica y Suecia. Más tarde, la variedad y el territorio cubierto por la empresa se expandieron exponencialmente. En 1961, la compañía comenzó a vender en Estados Unidos y Canadá. En 1962, introdujo sus productos en Singapur, Australia, Marruecos y Japón, y hacia 1964, se realizaron las primeras ventas en Medio Oriente. La compañía experimentó un constante crecimiento que continuaría una vez que Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen, hijo de Godtfred, asumiera la dirección. Cuando el plástico alcanzó uso masivo, Christiansen se adaptó a los cambios y comenzó a producir juguetes de plástico. Uno de los primeros juguetes modulares producidos por LEGO fue un camión que podía ser desarmado y re-ensamblado.[cita requerida] No fue hasta 1949 que los bloques de plástico que se pueden conectar con mucha facilidad, los cuales llevaron a la compañía a la fama, fueron desarrollados. Estos "bloques de construcción automáticos", fabricados de acetato de celulosa, fueron desarrollados al estilo de los bloques de madera tradicionales, los cuales podían ser apilados unos sobre otros; el concepto revolucionario, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que los bloques de plástico podían ser "trabados" entre sí. Cada bloque poseía varios botones planos en su cara superior y un fondo ahuecado rectangular. Conectando las caras superior e inferior de dos bloques era posible mantenerlos unidos. En 1953, estos bloques obtuvieron un nuevo nombre: LEGO Mursten o "bloques LEGO". La utilización de plástico para la fabricación de juguetes no fue bien recibida por vendedores y consumidores de la época. Muchos de los cargamentos de LEGO fueron devueltos, siguiéndoles bajas ventas; se consideraba entonces que los juguetes de plástico no podrían reemplazar a los de madera.[cita requerida] Hacia 1954, Godtfred, el hijo de Christiansen, se había convertido ya en el director administrativo de LEGO. Fue durante una conversación con un comprador extranjero que obtuvo la idea de un sistema de juguete. Godtfred divisó el inmenso potencial de los bloques LEGO para convertirse en un sistema para el juego creativo, pero los bloques poseían aún algunos problemas desde el punto de vista técnico: su habilidad para "ligarse" era limitada y no eran muy versátiles. No fue hasta 28 de enero de 19584 que el diseño de los bloques actuales fue desarrollado. Los bloques fueron mejorados con tubos huecos en su cara inferior. Este cambio permitió mayor apoyo en la base, mejorando ampliamente la habilidad de ligarse y su versatilidad. Ole Kirk Christiansen falleció ese mismo año y Godtfred heredó el liderazgo de la compañía. Crecimiento Lego creció en los años siguientes. En 1959 la división "Futura" fue fundada dentro de la compañía.[cita requerida] Su pequeño equipo era el responsable de generar ideas para nuevos juegos de LEGO. En 1960 otro incendio acechó a la empresa quemando un depósito, quemando la mayor parte del inventario de juguetes de madera de la compañía. Afortunadamente, la línea de ladrillos LEGO era ya suficientemente fuerte, llevando a la compañía a la decisión de abandonar la producción de juguetes de madera. Hacia finales de la década, el equipo de LEGO había crecido a 450 empleados.[cita requerida] Entre 1961 y 1962, llegaron las primeras unidades de armables LEGO, un agregado que expandió el potencial para construir automóviles, camiones, autobuses y otros vehículos a partir de ladrillos LEGO. También durante este período LEGO introdujo juguetes diseñados específicamente al mercado pre-escolar, e hizo un acuerdo con Samsonite permitiéndose iniciar la producción y distribución de productos LEGO en Canadá, un acuerdo que continuaría hasta 1988. Para ese entonces había ya disponibles más de 50 juegos de ladrillos en el sistema LEGO.[cita requerida] En 1963 el acetato de celulosa, el material plástico utilizado para fabricar los ladrillos LEGO, fue abandonado a favor de un material más estable. Los ladrillos de acetato de celulosa poseían problemas de deformación y arqueado; sus sucesores fueron fabricados con acrilonitrilo butadieno estireno, o plástico ABS, el cual sigue siendo utilizado hoy en día. El ABS posee un gran número de ventajas sobre el acetato de celulosa: es más resistente al calor, ácidos, sales y otros químicos y no es tóxico. Los ladrillos LEGO fabricados con plástico ABS en 1963 mantienen aún su forma y color 40 años más tarde y son aún perfectamente interconectables con los ladrillos LEGO fabricados en la actualidad. Los manuales de instrucciones fueron incluidos en los juegos LEGO por primera vez en 1964.[cita requerida] Una de las líneas más exitosas de LEGO, el sistema de trenes LEGO, fue lanzado inicialmente en 1966. Los juegos de trenes originales incluían un motor de 4,5 voltios y rieles; dos años más tarde el motor fue reemplazado por uno de 12 voltios.[cita requerida] El 7 de junio de 1968 fue inaugurado el parque Legoland en Billund.[cita requerida] Este parque temático presentaba elaborados modelos en miniatura de ciudades reales, construidas enteramente con ladrillos LEGO. El parque, de más de 12 000 m², atrajo a más de 650 000 visitantes en su primer año. Durante los siguientes 20 años el parque creció más de ocho veces su tamaño original, llegando a alcanzar un promedio de casi un millón de visitantes anuales.[cita requerida] En 1968 fueron vendidos más de dieciocho millones de juegos LEGO. Bloques de LEGO y DUPLO''encajados entre sí. En 1969 fue presentado el sistema DUPLO, orientado a niños pequeños; los ladrillos DUPLO son de mucho mayor tamaño que los LEGO, haciéndolos más seguros para niños pequeños. Aun así ambos sistemas son compatibles: los ladrillos LEGO pueden ser fácilmente conectados con los ladrillos DUPLO, haciendo la transición al sistema LEGO mucho más simple para niños en crecimiento. Los años 1960 fueron un período de tan estable crecimiento para la compañía LEGO que hacia 1970 uno de sus mayores preocupaciones fue cómo optimizar la administración y control de su mercado en expansión. Expansión Este modelo LEGO de Londres, el cual incluye un modelo motorizado del tren subterráneo de Londres controlado por computadora, se encuentra en Legoland Windsor. Hacia 1970, la compañía LEGO poseía ya más de 900 empleados.[''cita requerida] Las décadas siguientes marcarían un importante crecimiento hacia nuevas fronteras de fabricación de juguetes y comercio. LEGO comenzó a apuntar al mercado femenino con la introducción de piezas de amoblamiento y casas de muñecas en 1971. En 1972 el universo de los medios de transporte, LEGO se extendió introduciendo nuevos juegos de botes y barcos con cascos verdaderamente capaces de flotar.[cita requerida] Durante la década de 1970, el hijo de Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen (su apellido es escrito con 'K' en vez de 'Ch' debido a un error en su certificado de nacimiento), se unió al equipo administrativo de la compañía luego de haberse graduado en manejo de empresas en Suiza y Dinamarca.[cita requerida] Uno de los primeros logros de Kjeld en la compañía fue la fundación de complejos de fabricación así como un departamento de investigación y desarrollo la cual se encargaría de mantener los métodos de fabricación de la compañía al día.[cita requerida] Las figuras humanas con brazos articulados fueron creadas en 1974 en los juegos «Familia LEGO», los cuales pronto se convirtieron en los productos estrella de la compañía; ese mismo año fue presentado una versión temprana de las personas en miniatura de LEGO, pero no era articulado y no poseía un rostro pintado en su cabeza. Una planta de producción LEGO fue inaugurada en Enfield, Connecticut en los Estados Unidos.[cita requerida] Los juegos «serie experto» fueron presentados en 1975, orientados a aficionados LEGO de mayor edad y más experimentados. Esta línea pronto se convirtió en el juego «constructor experto», lanzado en 1977. Estos juegos técnicos incorporaban partes móviles como engranajes, ruedas dentadas, palancas, ejes y coyunturas universales, los cual permitía la construcción de modelos realistas como automóviles y otros mecanismos de engranajes muy parecidos a los de la vida real.[cita requerida] Finalmente, el mundo LEGO fue reunido en 1978 con la incorporación de las figuras en miniatura LEGO, «minifig», producidas aún en la actualidad. Estas personitas LEGO poseen piernas y brazos articulados y una amable sonrisa. La figura fue utilizada en diversas variedades de juegos LEGO, permitiendo a los consumidores crear intrincadas ciudades con edificios, rutas, vehículos, trenes y barcos en una misma escala y poblarlas con los sonrientes ciudadanos LEGO.[cita requerida] Otra expansión significativa a la línea LEGO fue la ocurrida en 1979, con la creación de los juegos espaciales LEGO. Astronautas en miniatura, cohetes, vehículos lunares y naves espaciales poblaron esta exitosa serie. FABULAND, la serie de fantasía orientada a niños pequeños, tuvo su debut ese mismo año, como así también la serie SCALA, la cual presentaba elementos de joyería destinados a las niñas pequeñas. Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen se convirtió en presidente de LEGO ese mismo año; culminando otra década exitosa para LEGO.[cita requerida] Los ladrillos LEGO han sido considerados desde siempre una inestimable ayuda para educadores gracias a su capacidad de desarrollar las habilidades creativas y de resolución de problemas en niños. A partir de la década del 1960 algunos maestros comenzaron a emplear ladrillos LEGO en el aula para usos didácticos. En 1980 LEGO inauguró el departamento de productos educativos (eventualmente rebautizado como LEGO DACTA en 1989), específicamente para expandir las posibilidades educativas de sus juguetes. Una fábrica de empaquetado y ensamblaje fue inaugurada en Suiza, seguida por otra en Jutlandia, Dinamarca, la cual producía llantas LEGO. La segunda generación de trenes LEGO tuvo su aparición en 1981. Al igual que antes, estos estaban disponibles con 4,5V (accionado a batería) o 12V (suministrado por la red eléctrica), pero poseían una mayor variedad de accesorios, incluyendo luces reales, puntos y señales controladas a control remoto. La serie "Constructor Experto" maduró en 1982, convirtiéndose en la serie "Technic". El 13 de agosto de ese mismo año marcó el 50 aniversario de LEGO; siendo la ocasión conmemorada con la publicación del libro 50 años de juego. En el año siguiente el sistema DUPLO fue expandido para incluir juegos para públicos incluso más jóvenes, particularmente bebés; los nuevos juegos incluyeron sonajeros para bebé y figuras con extremidades ajustables. En otro año los ciudadanos minifig de LEGO ampliaron su dominio con caballeros y caballos junto a la presentación de los nuevos juegos de castillo. Juegos con luz y sonido hicieron su aparición en 1986; estos juegos incluyeron una batería con luces, timbres y otros accesorios eléctricos para añadir otra dimensión de realismo a las creaciones LEGO. Ese mismo año el departamento educativo de LEGO produjo el control por computadora Technic, el cual era un sistema educativo a través del cual robots, camiones y otros modelos motorizados Technic podían ser controlados mediante una computadora. Manaus, Brasil ganó una fábrica LEGO ese mismo año. Modelo a escala de Trafalgar Square construido con piezas LEGO expuesto en LEGOLAND Windsor. En 1986 la línea Technic fue ampliada con la incorporación de componentes neumáticos. En agosto de 1988, 38 niños representando a 17 países participaron de la primera competencia mundial de construcción LEGO, llevada a cabo en Billund. Ese mismo año se fundó LEGO Canadá. La línea LEGO creció nuevamente en 1989 con el lanzamiento de la serie Piratas LEGO, la cual presentaba una variedad de barcos pirata, islas desiertas y tesoros; esta serie fue también la primera en desviarse de los tradicionales rostros sonrientes de los minifigs para crear personajes con aspecto de piratas. El departamento de productos educativos LEGO fue rebautizado como LEGO DACTA ese mismo año; la palabra deriva del griego "didactic", la cual significa "el estudio del proceso educativo". Se nombra a Seymour Papert, del Laboratory of Computer Learning del MIT "LEGO Professor of Learning Research" por sus trabajos dedicados a la programación del lenguaje Logo y los productos LEGO. Una nueva línea diseñada para constructores avanzados fue lanzada en 1990. Tres juegos "Model Team", incluyendo un auto de carrera y un vehículo todo terreno, los cuales presentaban un nivel de realismo nunca antes visto en un modelo LEGO. Allí donde Technic era mecánicamente preciso, Model Team fue visual y estéticamente correcto. La compañía LEGO se convirtió en una de las 10 mayores compañías en aquel año; la única compañía juguetera en Europa en llegar a posicionarse entre las 10 principales. LEGOLAND Billund obtuvo más de un millón de visitantes ese año por primera vez en su historia. En 1990, se crea la cátedra LEGO Professor of Business Dynamics en el International Institute for Management Development de Lausana, Suiza. En 1992 fue batido un récord Guinness utilizando productos LEGO: fue construido en la televisión sueca un castillo utilizando más de 400 000 ladrillos LEGO y con una dimensión de 4,45 por 5,22 metros. La línea DUPLO creció con la incorporación de la línea Toolo, la cual presentaba destornilladores, llaves mecánicas, tuercas y pernos; la línea Paradisa, orientada a las niñas, trajo una variedad de nuevos colores pasteles al sistema LEGO. En 1993 fue incorporado a la línea un tren y una "aspiradora de ladrillos" en forma de loro que podía recoger piezas LEGO del suelo con facilidad. Los colores más comunes de los ladrillos básicos LEGO son el rojo, el amarillo, el azul, el blanco y el gris claro. Otros colores fueron añadidos a la paleta a finales de los años 1990. LEGO evitó fabricar ladrillos verdes por largo tiempo, temiendo que serían utilizados para construir vehículos militares, convirtiendo a los ladrillos LEGO en un juguete bélico, pero dichos temores parecen haber sido moderados.[cita requerida] Escultura hecha con bloques de LEGO. Los primeros prototipos de los minifig LEGO presentaban una variedad de colores de piel y expresiones faciales, pero los diseños de producción utilizaron únicamente el color de piel amarillo y un rostro sonriente estándar. Los piratas LEGO en 1989 expandieron la gama de expresiones faciales, y series licenciadas tales como LEGO Star Wars y LEGO Harry Potter trajeron a los minifigs la personalidad de personajes específicos de sus versiones de cine. El año 2003, con la introducción de LEGO Basketball, la paleta de colores de piel de los minifig fue ampliada para incluir colores más similares a los de la vida real. Hoy en día existe una gigantesca variedad de piezas y temas de LEGO, desde sets de carreras de "Scudería Ferrari" que incluyen autos Fórmula 1, hasta sets de aviones, de la nueva línea "transportation", que cuenta con modelos de aviones no existentes, pero, que ayudan a un niño como los de hoy a ampliar sus conocimientos en distintas materias, ampliando su imaginación. Controversia En julio de 2014, la organización ecologista Greenpeace lanzó una campaña mundial en la que denunciaba la copromoción con la compañía Shell. En el informe, titulado Las malas compañías de Lego, Greenpeace exigía que Lego rompiera los vínculos con Shell, empresa polémica por sus planes de prospecciones petroleras en el Ártico, y que superpusiera los intereses ambientales y el futuro de niños y niñas frente a las ventas.[cita requerida] El departamento de relaciones públicas de Shell valoró el acuerdo de dos años con Lego en 116 millones de dólares e informó que Shell logró incrementar en un 7,5 % las ventas en todo el mundo durante esta promoción.[cita requerida] Greenpeace aseguró que Lego había confirmado un acuerdo para iniciar otra copromoción durante el año 2014.[cita requerida] En agosto de 2014, más de 750 000 personas en todo el mundo habían firmado digitalmente la petición de Greenpeace pidiendo que Lego pusiera fin a su asociación con Shell. Lego respondió diciendo: «Esperamos que Shell esté a la altura de sus responsabilidades allí donde operan ... tenemos la intención de cumplir con el contrato a largo plazo con Shell, que se realizó en 2011». Mientras tanto, un vídeo producido por Greenpeace recibió una amplia cobertura de la prensa y fue visto más de cinco millones de veces en YouTube.[cita requerida] Fabricación Un F1 construido con LEGO. El diseño de los ladrillos LEGO puede ser sencillo. La amplia gama de piezas en el sistema de juego LEGO parece no requerir explicación; ya que son hechos para niños son diseñados de tal forma que requieran instrucciones de uso mínimas o incluso nulas. Para alcanzar tal simplicidad, sin embargo, es necesaria una considerable cantidad de ingeniería y fabricación de precisión para cada pieza del universo LEGO. Una de las características esenciales de los ladrillos LEGO a través de su historia ha sido que cada una es, ante todo, parte de un sistema. Cada nueva serie y juego que es lanzado es absolutamente compatible con el resto del sistema; las piezas LEGO, sin importar su tamaño, forma o función, encajan con todas las demás piezas LEGO de alguna manera. Los mecanismos de engranajes y motores introducidos en los juegos Technic avanzados, diseñados para adolescentes, pueden ser acoplados a los ladrillos DUPLO diseñados para niños de tres años de edad sin esfuerzo alguno. Estas características permiten que el sistema LEGO crezca y se adapte mientras los niños van creciendo; las infinitas posibilidades presentadas por el sistema mantienen a muchos adultos fascinados también. La fabricación de piezas LEGO se hace en un número de ubicaciones alrededor del mundo. Hacia el 2003 las piezas se moldean en una de las dos plantas en Dinamarca o Suiza. La decoración de ladrillos y empaquetado puede ser hecho en plantas en Dinamarca, Suiza, los Estados Unidos, Corea del Sur y la República Checa. La producción anual de ladrillos LEGO ronda aproximadamente los 20 000 millones anuales, o cerca de 2,3 millones por hora. Los ladrillos, vigas, ejes, minifigs y todas las demás piezas en el sistema LEGO son fabricadas con un exigente nivel de tolerancia. Al ser unidas, las piezas deben poseer el nivel de agarre adecuado; deben poder permanecer unidas hasta ser separadas. No deben ser muy fáciles de separar ya que las construcciones LEGO resultantes serían inestables y no pueden ser muy difíciles de separar ya que gran parte de la diversión de LEGO es la posibilidad de desensamblar una construcción para crear algo nuevo. Para mantener el grado adecuado de agarre, las piezas LEGO son fabricadas con un grado de tolerancia de dos milésimas de un milímetro (0,002 mm). Una de las técnicas que ayuda a mantener el alto grado de calidad es la pequeña capacidad de los moldes; algunas compañías jugueteras utilizan moldes capaces de estampar hasta sesenta piezas por vez para ahorrar en costos de fabricación. Los moldes LEGO generalmente poseen una capacidad mucho menor y son labrados a máquina con suma precisión, generalmente costando decenas de miles de dólares. Los moldes de inyección son equipados con sensores para detectar fluctuaciones de presión y temperatura, cualquiera de las cuales puede degradar la calidad de la pieza resultante. Inspectores humanos verifican los productos de cada molde en forma meticulosa para asegurar que no existan grandes variaciones en color o grosor. Los moldes gastados son conservados en los cimientos de los edificios para prevenir que caigan en manos de competidores. Según la compañía LEGO, sus procesos de moldeado son tan precisos que apenas 18 de cada millón de piezas producidas caen por debajo de sus estándares de calidad. Es gracias a todo el cuidado volcado en la fabricación que LEGO ha mantenido un alto grado de calidad durante décadas y es también la causa parcial de que piezas fabricadas 30 años atrás continúen siendo interconectables con piezas fabricadas recientemente. Tractor de la serie LEGO Technic. Parte del éxito en los últimos años de la marca LEGO se debe a su asociación con el mundo del cine y la producción de series temáticas como la de Star Wars o Harry Potter.5 LEGO en la actualidad Desde el comienzo de la producción de ladrillos de plástico, LEGO ha lanzado varios miles de juegos de distintos motivos, incluyendo el espacio, Bionicle, Exo-Force, vikingos, piratas, castillos medievales, dinosaurios, ciudades, suburbios, destinos vacacionales, el salvaje oeste, el ártico, barcos, automóviles de carreras, trenes, Star Wars, Harry Potter, agentes secretos, Indiana Jones, Speed Racer, Los cazafantasmas entre otros. Nuevas piezas son lanzadas constantemente, aumentando cada vez la versatilidad de los juguetes LEGO. Existen también motores, engranajes, luces, cajas de sonido y cámaras disponibles para ser usados con otros componentes LEGO. Existen incluso piezas que pueden ser programadas con un ordenador personal para desempeñar procedimientos complejos. Estas piezas programables son vendidas bajo el nombre LEGO Mindstorms. Entre los años 2001 y 2004, la compañía tuvo pérdidas y solo el 2005 pudo revertir la tendencia a la baja tras hacer ajustes en su estrategia, lo que la llevó a despedir a más de dos mil personas, cerrar sus fábricas de Suiza, Corea y trasladarlas a República Checa y Hungría y vender los cuatro parques temáticos "Legolands" que poseía en Estados Unidos, Alemania, Reino Unido y Dinamarca a Merlin Entertainments Group en 500 millones US$. La fuerte competencia de otros fabricantes como Mattel, Hasbro, Bandai y las nuevas formas de entretenimiento, como los videojuegos, han forzado a la compañía a adaptarse. Hasta ahora, se expande por toda Latinoamérica, gracias a la fábrica inaugurada en México.6 Al cumplir 50 años, fue homenajeado por el motor de búsqueda en Internet, Google, con las letras del buscador cuadriculadas. Incluso el origen de los colores que conforman el nombre Google se basa en que el ordenador original que se utilizó para el proyecto Google estaba construido con bloques de Lego azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes.7 Actualmente las principales fábricas propias de Lego, se encuentran en Dinamarca, Hungría, República Checa y México. Las fábricas de Lego por medio de un proveedor externo están en China (donde se hacen piezas robóticas y electrónicas) y Austria. Según las cifras publicadas por la propia compañía, en el año 2009 obtuvo 295 millones de euros (2,2 millones de coronas danesas) de beneficios a pesar del escenario mundial de crisis. Además aumentó su cuota de mercado mundial hasta el 4,8 %. Parte de este éxito fue debido a sus juguetes sobre ciudades y La Guerra de las Galaxias.8 Coleccioneseditar * Angry Birds (2016) * DC Universe Super Heroes * Design by Me * Duplo * Dino * Lego Dimensions * Doctor who * LEGO Exo-Force * Fabuland * Friends * Galaxy Squad * Los cazafantasmas * Hero Factory * Harry Potter * Indiana Jones * Juniors * Jurassic Park * Knight's Kingdoms * Kingdoms * Sonic * Life of George * Mars Mission * Marvel Super Heroes * Master Builder Academy * Nexo Knights * Minifigures * Minifiguras * Mixels * Model Team * Ninjago * Pharaoh's Quest * Pirates * Piratas del Caribe * Power Miners * Portal * Principe de Persia * Racers * Rock Riders * Space * Space Police * Spider-Man * Spybotics * Star Wars * System * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Lego Movie * The Lone Ranger * The Lord of the Rings * The Hobbit * The Simpsons * Technic * Thomas y sus amigos * Town * Toy Story * UFO * Ultra Agents * Viking * Western * World City * World Racers * Lego Legends of Chima * Lego Disney * Lego ideas Mascota de la compañíaeditar La compañía LEGO tiene una mascota llamada Max.910 Max es una minifigura amarilla que en su primera versión usaba una playera azul claro sin mangas con su logo (una M naranja en un círculo verde), tenía un gorro verde que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello marrón y unos pantalones beige. En la versión actual, Max usa una playera azul claro con mangas azul marino y aún porta su logo en la playera. Ya no usa gorro, su cabello es igual al de Cole de Ninjago, solo que de color marrón y aún usa pantalones beige. Max hace apariciones mayoritariamente en revistas de LEGO y en medios de comunicación. Su descripción fue lanzada en LEGO.com y es la siguiente: Nombre: Max Escuela: Brick U Trabajo después de terminar la escuela: Aparecer en la revista LEGO Club y en la revista Brickmaster. Cosas favoritas: Construir con ladrillos LEGO, conocer los sets de LEGO antes que nadie, los juegos de vídeo, luchar uno a uno con troles de castillos, hablar con astronautas. Cosas menos favoritas: Perderse en la alfombra, almorzar con los extraterrestres de misión a Marte, no tener rodillas. Comida favorita: Hamburguesas del café de la esquina. Tiene otra llamada Bob, que tiene cara amarilla, torso rojo y pantalones azules. Videojuegos Electronic Arts * Lego Island * Lego Island 2 * Lego Racers * Lego Racers 2 * Lego Loco * LEGOLAND * Ajedrez Lego * LEGO Soccer Mania * Bionicle: The Game * Mixels (mayo 2014) Traveller's Tales # LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (2005) # Bionicle Heroes (2006) # LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006) # Lego Star Wars:The Complete Saga (2007) # LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (2008) # LEGO Batman: The Video Game (2008) # LEGO Indiana Jones 2 The Adventure Continues (2009) # LEGO Battles (2009) # LEGO Rock Band (2009) # LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1–4 (2010) # LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) # LEGO Battles: Ninjago (abril 2011) # Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game (mayo 2011) # LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (noviembre 2011) # LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (junio 2012) # Lego El Señor de los Anillos (noviembre 2012) # LEGO City Undercover (marzo 2013 ) # LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (2013) # LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey (2013) # The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) # LEGO El Hobbit (2014) # LEGO Ninjago:Nindroids (2014) # LEGO Batman 3:Beyond Gotham (2014) # LEGO Jurassic World (2015) # Lego Dimensions (2015) # Lego Marvel Vengadores (2016) # LEGO Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (2016) Producción audiovisual Películas y series LEGO ha producido películas y series que se han emitido en Iberoamérica por Cartoon Network y Nickelodeon, Disney XD o por DVD.[cita requerida] * Lego The Adventures of Clutch Powers (Película) * Lego Atlantis:The Movie (Minipelícula de 30 minutos) * Lego Hero Factory Rise of the Rookies (Película) * Lego Hero Factory (Serie de TV) * Lego Legends of Chima (Serie de TV) 2013-2014 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Serie de TV) * Lego Star Wars The Clone Wars (Serie de TV) * Lego Bionicle The Legend Reborn (Película) * Lego Bionicle The Trilogy (Trilogía de películas) * Lego Star Wars The Padawan Menace (Minipelícula de 30 minutos) * Lego Ninjago:The Rise of The Snakes (Serie de TV) * Lego Star Wars The Empire Strikes Out (Minipelícula de 30 minutos) * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (Serie de TV) 2013 * Lego Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (Película) 2013 * The Lego Movie 2014 * Lego Ninjago: The Final Battle (Serie de TV) 2013 * Lego Ninjago: Rebooted (Serie de TV) 2014 * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles 2014 * Lego Batman Asediado (2014) * LEGO Justice League vs Bizarro League (febrero 2015) * Lego Ninjago: posession (2016) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) Próximas series y películas * LEGO Ninjago: La Película (2017) * LEGO Movie 2 (2018) Cortos animadoseditar Además, ha habido cortos animados producidos por Threehouse Animation. En Hispanoamérica han sido emitidos por Disney XD y en Cartoon Network los siguientes: * Lego Star Wars: La venganza del bloque - 2 animaciones basadas en Star Wars. * Lego Batman: Bloques, murciélagos y villanos - 3 animaciones en las que Batman intenta capturar al Joker, al Pingüino, a Mr. Freeze y a Dos Caras. * Lego Indiana Jones: Los cazadores del bloque perdido - 3 animaciones basadas en Indiana Jones. * Lego City Police. * The LEGO Story (conmemoración de los 80 años de la compañía) – animación de 20 minutos basada en creación de LEGO. * Lego El Señor de los Anillos - 4 animaciones (5 si se cuenta la versión resumida de las 4 animaciones) en las que se narra la historia de la Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos de J.R.R. Tolkien. LEGO, Disney y Marvel Cómics crearon una miniserie de Marvel llamada: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload la cual cuenta la historia de cómo Loki controla a varios super-villanos con bolas de nieve mágicas como Venom y Mandarín para crear un ejército de villanos contra héroes, pero también Spider-Man tiene sus aliados cuando los llama, tras una lucha con el Doctor Octopus hipnotizado por Loki. Así se forma una divertida aventura entre héroes y villanos. La serie se puede ver por el momento solo en inglés en Internet por Youtube.